


Sueños son

by TBCES (This_Bloody_Cat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Español | Spanish, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Bloody_Cat/pseuds/TBCES
Summary: "Si el sueño fuera (como dicen) unatregua, un puro reposo de la mente,¿por qué, si te despiertan bruscamente,sientes que te han robado una fortuna?"Jorge Luis Borges,El sueño





	Sueños son

**Author's Note:**

> Para todos los que estuvieron conmigo cuando la vida me dio más golpes de los que podía soportar.

 

Los sueños sueños son. Eso me decía mi abuela cuando vivía. 

Yo no era más que un canijo. Le decía que sí porque eso es lo que se esperaba de mí, es lo que se dice a los mayores: que sí, que por supuesto, que tienen toda la razón aunque en ocasiones se equivoquen. 

—No son más que imágenes creadas por nuestro cerebro. Algunos tienen un final feliz, otros acaban en desidia y destrucción, pero todos, todos son nuestra creación. Ya sea por miedo a lo desconocido, porque nos gustan, porque los necesitamos para seguir viviendo… ¡por el motivo que sea! Hay gente que tiene ideas y más ideas y las horas que tiene el día no le dan para incluirlas todas —me decía—. Esa gente sueña. Ve las soluciones. Cuando se despierta, las recuerda. Hay gente que tiene pánico a vivir, la hay que tiene tanto titubeo y tan poca certidumbre que sueña con encontrarle solución a todo. Es distinto, pero en cierto modo, todo es lo mismo. 

En mitad de la parte trasera del jardín teníamos una charca. Ya no está. En algún momento desde que vendimos la casa la han desecado, cubrieron todo el jardín de cemento. Pero en aquella época, mi recuerdo es lanzar piedras a la charca; tiraba piedra tras piedra mientras asentía, y mi cabeza hacía cómo las piedras que recogía del suelo: rebotan, rebotan y rebotan. Y después se hunden.

—Y luego estás tú. Es bastante parecido lo que haces. Tu sueñas mundos en los que serías más feliz, pero te falta comprensión para llegar a ellos. 

Mis manos paraban. Dejaba las piedras, dejaba todo para volverme hacia mi abuela. Una sonrisa amarga le cubría la cara. Sus ojos, diminutos, contenían el brillo irresistible y fugaz de la locura.

—Quién sabe —decía—. Quizá algún día la tengas.

Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de cuánta razón tenía. Los sueños sueños son. Pero si nadie hace nada por alcanzarlos, si nadie va más allá de sus posibilidades, continuarán siendo sueños.

Y yo empecé a soñar contigo incluso antes de que llegases.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer mi (breve) relato. Si queréis seguirme, podéis hacerlo aquí o en [mi tumblr](http://thisbloodycat.tumblr.com/). ♥


End file.
